Rose of the Moonlight
by SuzukiJirotto
Summary: A girl from the village is privileged to settle in a lofty castle on the slope of a mountain.What kind of stories await when she meets a charming young man as they spend time together? Take a peek into a woman's beautiful tale of life and love.


It was a fine day like any other in the tranquil yet populous town of the far western valley. The sun shone brilliantly in the early morning sky like an everlasting ornament as roosters cried out marking the beginning of a new set of stories and adventures. Though nobody would have expected one of these stories to start in a small shack of a small rural hamlet overlooked by a magnificent castle.

In this shack lived a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. She was a seemingly ordinary lady who worked very hard day and night, and lived alone in her tiny hovel, not entertaining any suitors and wearing but the shabbiest of clothes. But despite her lifestyle, people could have said that she was a happy person even though at times, it seemed that she lacked a certain spark to her liveliness. She always got up every waking day of her life with a broad smile on her face.

Besides her job as a helper in the nearby farm, she was also known for the stories she told, especially among the youth. Every Saturday, people would gather around the grassy plains in the outskirts of town and listen to every exciting story she has to tell. Every week was a new tale to be told and today wasn't an exception.

A few people from different part of the town grouped together round a small patch of grass as the woman sat on a rock and looked at her audience. There were five rascally children from the orphanage across the street, two teens from the same orphanage that seemed to be watching over the five children and a man whose face she couldn't make out. It was a smaller crowd than last week's but she began her story nevertheless.

"Now, does anyone here believe that love knows no time and end? That it's everlasting and waits forever?" She spoke in a soft, yet clear and soothing voice that beckoned anyone who heard it to listen intently. A few from her audience raised their hands in response. "Not all of you think so? Then this story will make you think otherwise.

"It all took place in a far away valley, just like ours. There was a peaceful village," she pointed at the bustling village a small distance off, "and a large and beautiful castle silently resting atop a petite mountain." She then pointed at the semi-distant castle. Though quite eerie in the presence of a beholder, it presented an almost dreamlike realism to the story's imagery.

And with this kind of setting, the woman's audience fell into a whole other world filled with the splendor of her stories.

The storm that night raged on like no other. Not a soul could be found braving the storm's fury. Nobody even dared to step out and face the gale beating down the small hamlet of the valley. None at all… save for a young teenage girl. In the pitch-black darkness, she unfalteringly battled the strong winds as she held on to the edge of a cliff; she was struggling for her life.

Furious waves incessantly crashed on the rocks below her. Roaring thunder rumbled in the heavens above her. Hair and raindrops got in her face. Her grip was sliding. Part of the cliff she was hanging onto crumbled from her weight. She could feel herself falling… falling.

Thunder continued to roll overhead. Violent waves carried the girl's body off into the ocean. Nobody saw what had happened that night and nobody could have done anything about it.

Day came and the storm soon subsided. People from the village started coming out of their houses. It seemed like they had survived another vicious hurricane. Though little did they know that they were already missing a member of their little community.

On the other side of the peninsula, not too far off, a girl had been washed ashore. For several hours, she lay on the hot white sand, occasionally being splashed by waves of the low tide. But just as a passing bird was about to rest on her head, she suddenly began to cough and splutter. She opened her eyes and with a bit of difficulty, stood up on her wobbly knees.

The scenery that lay before her had her mesmerized. IT had to be the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. Sparkling white sand stretched from the shoreline far up to the base of a small mountain where the greenest of foliage burst past its slope in an almost artificial style of perfection. The looming castle, which was surrounded by towering stone walls, sat on the peak of the mountain like a proud condor, over everything else, quietly observing its subjects.

The girl took a step forward and walked past the shore on her bare feet. Then, she saw something that she hadn't noticed a while ago. There was a narrow stone path that led up to the fortress. She climbed up the winding pathway.

On the way to the top, she could have sworn that she heard the sound of running water past the trees. Though she didn't stop to check and went on further up the path.

It was a long journey but she soon made it to the top; she was at the very foot of the large castle's walls. Right in front of her was what seemed to be an underground passageway that led to the inside of the castle itself. Though she thought that there was still something missing, like she was forgetting something very important. A sharp pain in the back of her head told her not to think too much about it as she continued further on.

The girl felt her way through the dim tunnel, climbed through a hole on the stone wall and ended up in a creepy-looking cellar. She found the door, turned on the knob and went outside. The stunning view made her gape in awe.

Past an open hallway lined with several Romanesque pillars, vases, suits of armor, expensive-looking draping and long red carpets and intricately designed stained glass murals lay an enormous an magnificent garden, beauty unmatched, even to the wondrous scenery outside of the castle. Flowers of every color appeared to have blossomed on every bush, tree and patch of soil. Perfectly trimmed hedges lined the miniature stone paths that twisted round the very center, which beheld the grandest fountain the girl had ever laid eyes on. Above the garden, in the clear blue sky, the sun shone brightly amongst the most immaculate of clouds. She could even hear birds chirping in the nearby trees.

It was all seemed so beautiful, so spectacular… but even though she knew that she shouldn't be there at all, the curious teenager stepped out into the castle's garden. The aroma, the ambience, the environment of it all. She could have just fallen backwards onto the soft grass and lay there forever. She was definitely trespassing but she wanted to stay and live here until the very day she dies. She felt like she had no more home to return to.

Though her fantasies were interrupted by a voice.

"Please, don't step on the grass," it said in a tone as soothing as the water flowing from the fountain in the center. The girl jumped and thought of a quick excuse.

"I-I'm sorry, I just got lost. I'll be leaving now." She hurriedly turned around and started for the cellar but the voice stopped her.

"Wait, you don't have to leave so soon." Someone emerged from an archway decorated with vines and flowers. It was a young man, just about the girl's age. "This is the very first time we've had guests from the village. Please, stay a while." The girl looked at his face face. He was extremely handsome and his brilliant-looking clothes could have sparkled in the sunlight. He was completely unlike her, who was just an ordinary girl with no dresses to boast at all.

"I believe you came in from the hole in the cellar? What brings you here?" he spoke in a highly sophisticated manner as he beckoned her to come sit with him on the bench under the archway. The nervous teenager hesitantly obeyed. As they sat down, she answered, "Truthfully… I don't know." It was true, though. She had no idea what she was doing before she woke up on the shoreline. She didn't know how she got there. The pain on the back of her head persisted.

"You don't know? Hmm… you look drenched. You didn't _swim_ all the way here, did you?" The boy chuckled a bit.

"I'm not sure. I just… ended up on the shore. I must've fallen into the sea or something."

"You're telling me you simply _drifted _ashore from the middle of the ocean?" He said with a little shock on his face. The girl fell silent and looked into his clear blue eyes, telling him that he was absolutely correct. "It can't be… Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hand on the girl's head though she flinched because of the pain.

Something was missing and she had to know exactly what. Even though the pain made her feel dizzy, she thought some more as the pain grew and grew. She could hear the boy's worried voice echoing in her ears. Her vision was swaying, fading away. He stomach wrenched before her body fell. She was in darkness once again.

An entire day passed. The girl felt that she was lying on something soft. She could hear voices conversing with each other right beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and expected to see the blue sky above her but instead, she saw a stone ceiling with an elegant chandelier hanging from it.

"Ah, it seems that she has awakened.," A tired old voice had spoken.

"Thank goodness," the other said with relief. The girl recognized this soothing voice. She looked to her right and saw an old man wearing a black suit. Beside him stood the young man she had spoken in the garden.

"Now, before anything else, may we ask for the young lady's name?" Her name. What was her name? She felt her injury. Medical tape had been tied around her head while she was unconscious. Then she suddenly remembered.

"My name is Rosa."

"I see… then where did you come from, miss Rosa?" The young man asked. Though Rosa didn't answer. She didn't remember anything about her origins. The only thing she knew was her name.

The old man thought for a while then concluded, "I believe miss Rosa is suffering from a case of amnesia. It was a good thing the wound in her head wasn't too severe or things would have been fatal, indeed. But not to worry, just a couple of weeks' rest and her memory might return."

The young man expressed his relief. "My deepest gratitude, sir Burns."

"Now, young lady." The old man named Burns tried to catch her attention. "Would it be all right with you if you were to spend a few weeks of your resting time here in the castle? Or would you prefer to head back to the village and see if someone recognizes you?" he suggested.

But it didn't take Rosa too long to decide. "I want to stay here, please!" she said with excitement. Actually, she meant that she never wanted to leave this castle, not until she regained her memories, at least.

"It is decided, then. Oh, and young master, please take care of our little guest." The old man grinned as he turned to exit the room. The door closed and there was an awkward slience between the two teens. This gave Rosa the chance to look around.

Beside


End file.
